


Pozwól mi cię kochać

by Winnetou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Jeśli życie pewnego londyńskiego detektywa upływa zbyt spokojnie to oznacza to tylko tyle, że jeszcze o czymś nie wie. Kiedy w końcu się dowie, będzie musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. A wtedy terroryści dybiący na jego życie wcale nie będą największym zmartwieniem.





	Pozwól mi cię kochać

Sherlock Holmes brnął przez londyński deszcz w kierunku wejścia do szpitala. Wcisnął głowę w ramiona i nie rozglądał się na boki, więc niemal potknął się o czarny parasol, który pojawił się znikąd. Parasol był złowieszczo znajomy. 

\- Zapalisz, braciszku?

Mycroft, z nikłą sugestią uśmiechu na ustach, podsunął bratu paczkę papierosów. Sherlock popatrzył podejrzliwie na oboje, ale ostatecznie wziął papierosa i ukrył się w bramie, gdzie wcześniej krył się jego starszy brat. Przez chwilę palili w milczeniu, które w końcu zdecydował się przerwać młodszy Holmes.

\- Jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałbym się odwiedzin w szpitalu.

\- Och, zupełnym przypadkiem byłem akurat w pobliżu – beztrosko skłamał Mycroft. Sherlock posłał mu grymas dobitnie świadczący o tym, co myśli na temat przypadkowego przebywania swojego brata gdziekolwiek. – I widzisz, tak się ciekawie złożyło, że spotkałem tutejszego dyrektora. Od słowa do słowa w naszej przypadkowej rozmowie wyszło, że bardzo chętnie gościłby u siebie profesora Schmidta, który, jak zapewne wiesz, jest światowej sławy chirurgiem-ortopedą. Oczywiście z radością zaoferowałem pomoc przy zorganizowaniu jego wizyty. Za tydzień, powiedzmy. 

Mycroft obwieścił to wszystko beztroskim tonem i wiedział, że jego brat zrozumie aluzję. Sherlock natomiast gapił się na niego zupełnie zapominająco papierosie. 

\- Z tego, co wiem profesor Schmidt uwielbia skomplikowane przypadki i chętnie podejmie się konsultacji kilku z nich – dodał starszy z braci i rzucił niedopałek na ziemię. – A teraz wybacz, że muszę zakończyć naszą jakże ożywioną dyskusję, ale obowiązki wzywają. Pozdrów ode mnie Johna i życz mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

Sherlock patrzył za oddalającym się Mycroftem i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, co jeszcze może jego brat. Wyrzucił papierosa, który zdążył już zgasnąć i przekroczył drzwi Szpitala św. Bartłomieja.

W wygodnej, jednoosobowej sali na oddziale ortopedycznym zebrał się mały tłum. Byli tam już Lestrade i Molly, a także lekarz i pielęgniarka. John oczywiście leżał na łóżku, jedną ręką obejmując swoją trzyletnią córkę, która zawzięcie rysowała tacie obrazek. 

Kiedy Sherlock tworzył drzwi wszyscy poza Rosie spojrzeli w jego stronę. Powitał ich skinieniem, a oni odpowiedzieli mu tym samym. Lekarz podjął przerwany wejściem detektywa wątek.

\- Tak więc widzą państwo, że w całym tym nieszczęściu jest też trochę jasnych stron. Profesor Schmidt jest naprawdę wysokiej klasy specjalistą. 

Lekarz mówił jeszcze o czymś, ale Sherlock już nie słuchał. Stanął obok łóżka i patrzył na swojego bladego, ale szczęśliwie żywego przyjaciela. Ulga mieszała się w nim z poczuciem winy.

Nie po raz pierwszy John znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie z winy Sherlocka. Już sam fakt, że byli przyjaciółmi był potencjalnie niebezpieczny, o czym niejednokrotnie się przekonali. Tym razem pracowali nad sprawą siatki terrorystycznej działającej w Londynie, a im bardziej zagłębiali siew tę sprawę, tym silniejsze było uczucie déjà vu. Szybko okazało się, że nie był to zbieg okoliczności i terroryści wzorują się w swoich działaniach na innym dobrze im znanym szaleńcu – Moriartym. Efekt był oczywiście taki, że Sherlock uznał to za osobistą zniewagę i tym bardziej zawzięcie ścigał przestępców. Kiedy już wydawało się, że są blisko rozwiązania sprawy coś rzecz jasna musiało pójść nie tak i zamiast poszukiwanych ludzi znaleźli domowej roboty bombę i zegar odliczający do zera. W ostatniej chwili udało im się wyskoczyć oknem. Sherlock wyszedł z tego niemal bez szwanku, bo wylądował na jakichś krzakach, ale John nie miał tyle szczęścia i przy upadku paskudnie złamał nogę. 

Cichy trzask oznajmił, że personel wyszedł, a oni zostali we własnym gronie. 

\- I co myślisz, John? – zapytała Molly.  
\- Taaa… Słyszałem o tym Schmidcie i, szczerze mówiąc, nie mogłem trafić w lepsze ręce – John z roztargnieniem bawił się tasiemką przy sukience córki. – Naprawdę mam szczęście - powiedział to całkiem normalnym tonem, ale spojrzenie, jakie posłał Sherlockowi wyraźnie mówiło, że domyśla się, kto maczał w tym palce. – Tak, czy inaczej czeka mnie dłuższy pobyt w szpitalu i jeszcze dłuższa rehabilitacja, więc pozostaje kwestia opieki nad Rosie…  
\- Och, John, przecież wiesz, że to żaden problem – Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Wiem, Molly i nawet nie masz pojęcia, jaki jestem ci wdzięczny, tylko… - stroskany ojciec podniósł wzrok na Lestrade’a. – Greg, jeszcze ich nie złapaliście, prawda?

Inspektor zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i nachmurzył się.

\- Nie. Wierz mi – robimy, co możemy, ale te dranie są piekielnie dobrze zorganizowane.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że Moriarty znajdzie swoich naśladowców – cicho wtrąciła Molly.  
\- Taaa… I do tego tak zawzięcie próbujących dopaść Sherlocka. Dorwiemy ich, zobaczysz. A Molly i Rosie dostaną najlepszą ochronę, na jaką stać brytyjską policję – Greg wyszczerzył do Johna zęby w uspokajającym uśmiechu.  
\- Dzięki, Greg – powiedział Watson, ale napięcie nie znikało z jego twarzy. Widać było, że chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale obawia się reakcji przyjaciół. – Wiem, że nie powinienem was o to prosić, ale… Molly, byłbym spokojniejszy, gdyby Sherlock zamieszkał z wami na jakiś czas.

Jego słowa zawisły w powietrzu. Cała trójka ze zdumieniem patrzyła na Johna, a John błagalnie patrzył na rodziców chrzestnych swojej córki.

\- Jeżeli Molly nie ma nic przeciwko, to ja też nie – odparł krótko Holmes. 

Molly potrzebowała trochę więcej czasu na podjęcie decyzji.

\- Ja… Och, zgadzam się, oczywiście, że tak! Tu chodzi przecież o bezpieczeństwo Rosie i Sherlocka.  
\- I twoje też, nie zapominaj o tym – Greg położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – John ma rację – w jednym miejscu będzie was łatwiej upilnować. 

Uzgodnili jeszcze kilka szczegółów i goście zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Powstało małe zamieszanie, bo Rosie narobiła hałasu, ale ciężko wytłumaczyć trzylatce, czemu zabierają ją od tatusia.

Byli już przy drzwiach, kiedy John zawołał Sherlocka.

\- Możesz zostać na chwilę?

Detektyw spojrzał tylko pytająco, ale posłusznie zamknął drzwi za wychodzącymi. Płacz Rosie cichł w oddali. 

\- Byłeś dzisiaj wyjątkowo milczący – zauważył John.

Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na rysunek, który Rosie zostawiła tacie. Były tam trzy postacie – dwie większe i jedna mniejsza, stojąca między nimi. Dorośli mieli krótkie, jasne włosy, a dziewczynka dwa blond kucyki. John też spojrzał na rysunek i Holmes mimo woli zauważył, jak przyjacielowi wilgotnieją oczy.

\- John, ja… - zaczął cicho, lecz Watson nie pozwolił mu skończyć.  
\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, już to przerabialiśmy – twardo powiedział John; po wzruszeniu nie było już śladu. – Mówiłem ci nie raz i wciąż będę powtarzał, że to nie twoja wina. 

Sherlock uparcie wpatrywał się w obrazek, byleby nie patrzeć na Johna. W ich mieszkaniu było pełno zdjęć, bo John zdobył i wywołał chyba wszystkie możliwe fotografie Mary. Bardzo starał się wytłumaczyć córce, że choć jej mama musiała odejść, to bardzo ją kochała. 

\- John, przecież wiesz, że oni w końcu spróbują skrzywdzić nie tylko ciebie, ale też Rosie tylko po to, by zranić mnie. Ona już straciła przeze mnie jedno z rodziców i nie pozwolę, żeby to się powtórzyło.  
\- Wiem i boję się tego cholernie – Watson zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. – Szlag mnie trafia, że muszę tu leżeć, ale wiem, że Greg zrobi wszystko, żeby was chronić. I nawet nie próbuj znikać ukradkiem, bo obaj dobrze wiemy, że w ten sposób nikt nie będzie bezpieczniejszy – utkwił w przyjacielu twarde spojrzenie. Chwilę świdrował go wzrokiem, ale po w końcu jego oczy złagodniały. – Sherlock, przed chwilą powierzyłem ci życie mojej córki. Chyba nie ma większego dowodu zaufania, prawda?

Holmes uśmiechnął się trochę blado i uznał, że John jest wobec niego stanowczo zbyt wyrozumiały. 

\- A teraz idź porozmawiać z Molly, w końcu to ona ma prawo mieć największe obiekcje. 

Kiedy Sherlock wyszedł zmęczony John opadł na poduszki. Wszystko było w porządku – Molly będzie pilnować Rosie, Sherlock będzie pilnować Molly i Rosie, a Greg będzie pilnować całej trójki i wszystkiego innego pewnie też. A jakby co jest jeszcze Mycroft Holmes – złowieszczy anioł stróż z parasolem. John uśmiechnął się, dziękując w duchu za takich przyjaciół.

Sherlock szybkim krokiem szedł przez hall szpitala. Wyciągał już telefon, by zadzwonić do Molly, gdy zobaczył ją stojącą obok recepcji. Czekała na niego i była wyraźnie zdenerwowana – widać też nie miała zamiaru odwlekać nieuniknionej rozmowy. Rosie spała na jej rękach.

\- Wiesz, John naprawdę miał wielkie szczęście – zagaiła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Holmes wiedział, że po prostu nie wiedziała, jak zacząć. – Skok z pierwszego piętra wybuchającego budynku nie dla wszystkich skończyłby się tylko na złamanej nodze i stłuczeniach.  
\- Kość złamana w dwóch miejscach, znaczne przemieszczenie i mnóstwo odłamków to raczej słaba definicja szczęścia – stwierdził ponuro Sherlock.  
\- Och, masz rację. Jak zwykle…

W milczeniu wyszli przed budynek. Deszcz już nie padał, niebo się przecierało, ale panował zaduch. Sherlock delikatnie pociągnął Molly w tę samą bramę, w której wcześniej rozmawiał z Mycroftem. 

\- Molly, musimy pomówić.  
\- Jasne – kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. Widać było, że jest wdzięczna, że przestali krążyć wokół tematu i przeszli do sedna.  
\- Wiem, że John cię o to prosił, ale jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym z wami mieszkał, to znajdziemy inne wyjście.  
\- Nie, Sherlock, w porządku. Myślę, że sobie poradzę. Że oboje sobie poradzimy. Tu chodzi o nią – czule pogładziła plecy śpiącej dziewczynki. – Poza tym Greg ma rację – łatwiej będzie zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo, gdy będziemy razem. 

Detektyw zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Była spięta, jak zawsze w rozmowie z nim, ale widział też jej stanowczość i zdecydowanie, by za wszelką cenę zapewnić Rosie bezpieczeństwo. Poczuł lekką ulgę.

\- Myślę, że lepiej, jeśli to będzie twoje mieszkanie – powiedział. – Lestrade i tak je zabezpieczy, a to przy Baker Street jest zbyt dobrze znane.  
\- Pewnie, nie ma problemu.

Ustalili wszystkie szczegóły przeprowadzki Sherlocka, choć detektyw częściej potakiwał Molly niż stawiał warunki. Zaczynał czuć pewną nerwowość na myśl o tym, że będzie z nią mieszkał. Kiedyś pewnie uznałby to za zło konieczne i nieobeszło by się bez marudzenia i narzekania, ale odkąd John wtargnął do jego życia z siłą niewielkiego, ale bardzo upartego huraganu i bez pytania o zgodę postanowił wyprowadzić Sherlocka na ludzi, coraz częściej zaczynał rozumieć i brać pod uwagę uczucia innych. I może nie byłoby to problemem, gdyby rzeczywiście chodziło o innych ludzi, ale to była Molly Hooper – Molly, którą wykorzystywał przy każdej okazji, którą oszukiwał i wyśmiewał, a która ratowała mu tyłek za każdym razem, gdy było to konieczne. Ratowała mu życie, jeśli miał być szczery. 

Dawny Sherlock nie przejąłby się uczuciami Molly. Dawny Sherlock zrobiłby wszystko, żeby rozwiązać sprawę tylko dla własnej satysfakcji i z nudów. Teraz chciał to zrobić, bo gdzieś głęboko w nim zagnieździł się paniczny strach o życie najbliższych mu osób. Wygląda na to, że Blaszany Drwal zyskał serce.

***

Mieszkali razem już drugi tydzień i Molly była zdziwiona, że to wszystko rzeczywiście działa. Wypracowali z Sherlockiem niepisaną zasadę, że on nie strzela do ścian i nie wysadza kuchni, a ona nie narzuca mu się ze swoją obecnością. Trochę to było trudne, bo mieszkanie Molly nie było duże, ale dawali radę. Co prawda Sherlock musiał spać w salonie, bo sypialnia dla gości już dawno temu została zaadaptowana na pokój Rosie, która bardzo często musiała zostawać pod opieką chrzestnej. Najbardziej uciążliwe było ciągłe siedzenie w domu, bo dopóki policja nie złapie tych, którzy dybią na życie Sherlocka i wszystkich w jego otoczeniu jasne było, że Rosie nie będzie bezpieczna w przedszkolu. Ku zdziwieniu Molly Holmes naciskał, by i ona nie chodziła do pracy. Greg się z nim zgodził, więc teraz patolog miała przymusowy, urlop, który upływał jej głównie na zajmowaniu się chrześnicą. Sherlocka i tak prawie nie było – Molly domyślała się, że próbuje jak najszybciej rozwikłać sprawę.

Sherlock faktycznie ganiał po całym Londynie i wykorzystując swoją siatkę informacyjną próbował namierzyć naśladowców Moriarty’ego i przewidzieć ich kolejny ruch. Oczywiście, to był jego główny cel, ale nawet przed samym sobą nie chciał przyznać, że im więcej przebywał z Molly i Rosie, tym mocniej dawała o sobie znać jakaś dziwna nostalgia, którą w końcu zidentyfikował jako, o zgrozo, tęsknotę za zwykłym życiem przeciętnego londyńczyka. Zmuszeni sytuacją stworzyli namiastkę rodziny której, czego Sherlock był boleśnie świadom, Rosie nigdy tak do końca nie będzie miała. Widząc, jak wspaniały jest kontakt Molly z ich chrześnicą, jak razem się bawią i śmieją czuł, że chciałby być tego częścią, a jednocześni bał się zaangażować. Budowane przez lata obwarowania w postaci samotności i nieprzywiązywania się, choć mocno popękane, wciąż nie chciały upaść. 

Operacja Johna przebiegła pomyślnie, co wszyscy przyjęli z ulgą. Teraz czekała go kilkumiesięczna rehabilitacja. Molly i Rosie ze względów bezpieczeństwa odwiedzały go rzadko, a i to tylko w towarzystwie kilku kręcących się w pobliżu policjantów w cywilu. 

Całą sytuacja miała też swoje zabawne strony. Pewnego razu Greg wpadł do nich z wizytą akurat w porze obiadu. Chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, ale Molly, poczuwając się do obowiązków gospodyni, przekonała go, by zjadł z nimi. Sherlock o dziwo też był w domu i teraz negocjował z Rosie zjedzenie drugiego dania. Lestrade był więc świadkiem niecodziennego przedstawienia – Sherlock łyżeczką do herbaty podawał dziewczynce ryż z warzywami, a ona swoją różową dziecięcą łyżeczką karmiła detektywa. Jeżeli on odmawiał jedzenia, to ona również. Greg aż trząsł się od tłumionego śmiechu.

\- Tak dla twojej informacji to jestem jedną z niewielu osób, które są w stanie zmusić tę małą do jedzenia – oznajmił Sherlock wyniośle i popatrzył na policjanta z wyrzutem.

\- John za to twierdzi, że Rosie jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi zmusić do jedzenia ciebie – Molly skończyła kroić ciasto i postawiła je na stole. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją widząc zdziwioną minę Sherlocka. 

Lestrade nie wytrzymał i ryknął serdecznym śmiechem. Kiedy już się opanował i otarł łzy z kącików oczu popatrzył na Molly i Sherlocka.

\- Wiecie, gdybym nie wiedział, jak sprawy stoją pomyślałbym, że stanowicie bardzo szczęśliwą rodzinę – stwierdził i znów zaczął chichotać widząc ich zaskoczone miny.

Rosie pisnęła radośnie i zamachała rączkami, rozrzucając ryż po całej kuchni.

***

Była późna noc, gdy Molly została wyrwana ze snu przez płacz Rosie. Przecierając oczy poszła do pokoju dziewczynki. Mała siedziała na łóżku płacząc rozdzierająco – widać przyśnił jej się zły sen. Molly westchnęła, wzięła ją na ręce i zaczęła uspokajać, choć wiedziała, że nie będzie to łatwe. John mówił jej kiedyś, że jego córka ma czasami takie nocne napady paniki i kobieta żałowała, że nie zapytała go wtedy, jak sobie z nimi radzi. Wyglądało na to, że do Rosie nie dociera nic, co Molly mówiła i robiła. Dziewczynka zanosiła się coraz głośniejszym szlochem. 

Płacz Rosie obudził Sherlocka niemal od razu. Już wiele razy słyszał go w nocy, więc i tym razem odruchowo chciał wstać i pójść do niej, ale wtedy zobaczył wychodzącą z pokoju Molly i zrezygnował. Widział, jak kobieta próbuje uspokoić płaczące dziecko i widział, że jej się to nie uda. W tym stanie na Rosie działał tylko jeden sposób. Rad niewola Sherlock wstał z kanapy, owinął się kocem poszedł do pokoju chrześnicy.

\- Molly, ja się nią zajmę.

Zaskoczona kobieta spojrzała na niego. 

\- Obudziła cię?  
\- Zmarłego by obudziła. Dzieci mają zadziwiająco pojemne płuca – Sherlock ziewnął przeciągle. – A teraz daj mi ją, zanim sąsiedzi zadzwonią na policję.  
\- Myślisz, że dasz radę ją uspokoić? – Molly nie wydawała się przekonana, gdy podawała mu krzyczące dziecko.  
\- Wiem, że dam radę – Holmes stanowczo, ale delikatnie przytulił dziewczynkę. – Odkryłem to niechcący. John wyszedł akurat po zakupy, gdy ona spała, ale obudziła się z płaczem tak, jak teraz. Nie mogłem czekać, aż John wróci i musiałem się nią zająć. Wtedy jeszcze nie miałem tyle doświadczenia w opiece nad dziećmi – zrobił do Molly minę, jednocześnie pocierając plecki dziewczynki – ale John zawsze brał ją na ręce, kiedy płakała, wiec zrobiłem to samo. A skoro ręce miałem zajęte, to nie mogłem nic zagrać. Więc jej zaśpiewałem. 

Molly jak urzeczona wpatrywała się w mężczyznę i dziecko, więc dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że Sherlock też uważnie się jej przygląda. Szybko odwróciła wzrok.

\- Wiemy o tym tylko ja i John, więc jeśli komuś wygadasz, to ci nie daruję – powiedział Sherlock i Molly ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że ma mocno zmieszaną minę. Niepewny siebie Sherlock był bardzo niecodziennym zjawiskiem.

Zanim Molly zdążyła odpowiedzieć coś na tę niewybredną groźbę Holmes zaczął nucić kołysankę. Była to prosta i znana wszystkim dzieciom melodia, ale śpiewana głębokim, kojącym głosem Sherlocka sprawiała, że Molly miała ciarki. Najważniejsze było jednak, że działała na Rosie – dziewczynka uspokajała się, kołysana w ramionach mężczyzny. Nie minęło kilkanaście minut, a znów spała. Nie przestając nucić cicho Sherlock skinął na Molly dając jej do zrozumienia, że ma się położyć na łóżku. 

\- Kiedy ma takie napady nie lubi zostawać sama. John zawsze wtedy zabiera ją do siebie, więc myślę, że dobrze będzie, jeśli zostaniesz z nią na noc – szepnął Holmes i chciał położyć Rosie na łóżku, ale okazało się, że zacisnęła piąstki na jego piżamie i każda próba uwolnienia się powodowała, że dziewczynka się budziła.  
\- Chyba jednak z tobą woli spać – Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko do Sherlocka. – Pójdę do siebie.  
\- Nie, zaczekaj. Zostań…

Sherlock powiedział to bez zastanowienia. W przytulnej ciemności dziecięcego pokoju wytworzyła się między nimi bliskość, jakiej detektyw nie doświadczył do tej pory z nikim innym. Przy Molly czuł się swobodnie i był pewien, że wraz z jej wyjściem zniknie ciepło, którego nagle zapragnął więcej. 

\- Naprawdę? – Molly zatrzymała się wpół kroku i niepewnie spojrzała na mężczyznę.  
\- Tak.

Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że zaczyna łączyć ich więcej, niż się spodziewał. Do tej pory ich jedynym wspólnym mianownikiem były albo trupy, albo uzależnienie Sherlocka od narkotyków. Teraz natomiast łączyła ich mała żywa istotka, którą oboje obiecali chronić.

Molly, wciąż z wyraźnym wahaniem, położyła się na łóżku po drugiej stronie Rosie, a Sherlock przykrył ich swoim kocem. Kobieta zerkała na niego ukradkiem, ale nie odzywała się. Sherlock też nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć, więc znów zaczął mruczeć kołysankę. Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego i jej też oczy zaczęły się zamykać. W końcu zasnęła.

Sherlock mógłby wtedy wyjść po cichu z pokoju. Mógłby, ale jednak nie zrobił tego. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie i czuł, że i jego ogarnia senność. Spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował śpiącą Molly i pomyślał, że gdy tak leży skulona pod kocem wydaje się prawie tak samo bezbronna, jak Rosie. I tak samo potrzebuje kogoś, kto by ją chronił. A przecież jak do tej pory to ona częściej chroniła jego. Pohamował nagłą chęć, by przysunąć się bliżej i dotknąć jej policzka. Uczucia, które wciąż w sobie odkrywał, były tyleż zaskakujące, co… miłe. Nie chciał nazywać ich po imieniu, bo bał się zaangażować, a bał się zaangażować, ponieważ miał gorzką świadomość tego, jak wiele przykrości spotkało Molly z jego strony. Jej miłość do niego była wielka i niezmienna, wiedział to doskonale, ale obawiał się, że nawet pomimo tego Molly nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać z nim, kiedy grożące im niebezpieczeństwo zostanie zażegnane i zniknie jedyny powód, dla którego miałaby chcieć z nim mieszkać. On sam natomiast odczuwał coraz silniejszą potrzebę przebywania blisko niej. Jego błyskotliwy umysł dostrzegał i zapamiętywał wszystkie szczegóły jej wyglądu i zachowania, na które do tej pory nie zwracał uwagi – zmarszczki wokół oczu, gdy się śmiała, nerwowe przygryzanie paznokci, gdy się denerwowała, to, że pomimo pozornego roztargnienia zawsze wszystko miała zaplanowane. Chciał być częścią jej życia, jej małego świata, ale nie śmiał jej o to prosić. I tak był jej już winny wystarczająco wiele. 

Gdzieś na pograniczu jawy i snu zaspany umysł podsunął mu jeszcze wizję ciemnowłosego chłopczyka w ramionach Molly i z tym obrazem pod powiekami Sherlock zasnął. 

***

Następnego dnia doszli do milczącego porozumienia, że nie będą rozmawiać o ich „wspólnej” nocy. Zachowywali się, jakby nic niezwykłego nie zaszło.

Urlop Molly dobiegł końca i kobieta musiała wrócić do pracy, choć niebezpieczeństwo wiszące nad nimi wciąż nie zostało zażegnane. To z kolei poskutkowało uziemieniem Sherlocka w domu, bo ktoś w końcu musiał zajmować się Rosie. Co prawda czasami wyręczała go pani Hudson, ale generalnie nad sprawą naśladowców Moriarty’ego musiał pracować zdalnie. Czuł z resztą, że jest już blisko rozwiązania, brakowało mu jeszcze tylko kilku kluczowych danych. Pocieszające było też to, że według lekarzy John niedługo będzie mógł wrócić do domu.

Pod koniec tygodnia pozorny spokój ich wspólnego życia został zaburzony, ponieważ Molly nie wróciła z pracy o tej samej co zazwyczaj porze. Nie zadzwoniła też, ani nawet nie wysłała SMS-a. Oczywiści mogło być z tuzin zwyczajnych powodów, takich jak nagłe zastępstwo czy niespodziewana sekcja tuż przed końcem pracy, ale w głowie Sherlocka uparcie tłukła się myśl, że stało jej się coś złego. Po dwudziestej, kiedy położył już Rosie spać, był nawet gotów do niej zadzwonić, ale pomyślał, że Molly nie uwierzyłaby, że się o nią aż tak martwi. Poza tym nie miała obowiązku tłumaczyć się przed nim. Tak naprawdę nawet przed samym sobą Sherlock nie chciał przyznać się, że się martwi. Leżał więc w ciemności na kanapie udając, że to nieprzyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu to nie strach.

Było przed dwudziestą trzecią, kiedy ponownie złapał za telefon, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszał szczęk zamka w drzwiach. Molly weszła do mieszkania, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Sherlock obserwował ją uważnie, więc od razu zauważył, że wraca prosto z pracy. Nie zapalając światła kobieta przeszła do kuchni, gdzie rzuciła torbę i włączyła lampkę w okapie. Słabe światło tylko uwydatniło rysujące się na jej twarzy zmęczenie. Ciężko opadła na krzesło przy stole i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. 

Sherlock, pod wpływem impulsu, nad którego pochodzeniem wolał się w tej chwili nie zastanawiać, wstał z kanapy i wszedł do kuchni. Molly drgnęła zaskoczona słysząc jego kroki i podniosła głowę.

\- Obudziłam cię? Wybacz – posłała mu słaby uśmiech, a Sherlock stwierdził, że z bliska wygląda jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Nie. Właściwie i tak nie spałem – uspokoił ją. – Molly, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ostrożnie, ale ona tylko spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Mimo, że splotła dłonie, Sherlock zauważył ich drżenie. – Molly, co…?  
\- To nic takiego – zauważyła jego wzrok i wiedziała, że się domyśla, w końcu to Sherlock. – Po prostu trochę mi zimno.  
\- Mamy sierpień – zauważył przytomnie.  
\- Czasami… – Molly zawahała się, ale uznała, że może mu powiedzieć. – Czasami, kiedy wracam z pracy po ciężkim dniu czuję, że jestem zimna. To nie ma nic wspólnego z temperaturą na zewnątrz. Po prostu czuję, że temperatura mojego ciał spadła. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Ale to nic, zaraz pójdę pod prysznic i się rozgrzeję. To zwykle pomaga – spróbowała uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco, ale nie bardzo jej się to udało. 

Sherlock patrzył na jej skuloną na krześle postać i wydała mu się jeszcze drobniejsza, niż zazwyczaj. 

\- Chodź – złapał ją za rękę i zmusił, żeby wstała.  
\- Sherlock, co ty robisz? – zaskoczona Molly nie stawiała oporu.

Holmes bez słowa zaprowadził ją do salonu, posadził na kanapie i opatulił swoim kocem. Sam usiadł obok i po krótkim wahaniu objął ją ramieniem. 

\- Co ty tak nagle? – Molly, pomimo zmęczenia, była w niezłym szoku.  
\- Cieplej? – burknął w odpowiedzi Sherlock, bo nie bardzo wiedział, jak wyjaśnić swoją nagłą opiekuńczość.  
\- Tak – kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu i ostrożnie przytuliła się do niego.

Przez długi czas siedzieli w całkowitej ciszy. Sherlock delikatnie pocierał ramię Molly. Czuł od niej znajomy zapach szpitala i delikatną woń kwiatowych perfum i ta mieszanka wydała mu się dziwnie przyjemna. Bezwiednie oparł brodę o czubek jej głowy, wdychając głęboko ten zapach. Wyczuł, że Molly zaczyna przysypiać w jego objęciach, a to z kolei sprawiło, że w piersi rozlało mu się jakieś ciepłe, miłe uczucie, które nie do końca potrafił zidentyfikować. Wciąż był ciekaw, co zatrzymało ją tak długo, ale uznał, że może tym poczekać do rana. Wyglądało jednak na to, że kobieta sama potrzebuje o tym porozmawiać.

\- Słyszałeś o karambolu na autostradzie? – zapytała trochę niewyraźnie, bo twarz miała ukrytą w jego koszuli.  
\- Obiło mi się – mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
\- Było wiele ofiar, dlatego dzisiaj tak późno wróciłam. Nawet nie miałam czasu zadzwonić – Molly urwała na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co chce powiedzieć. – I wiesz, wśród wszystkich tych ofiar miałam dziś na stole ciało dziewczynki. Była mniej więcej w wieku naszej Rosie.

Przełknęła rosnącą jej w gardle gulę. Sherlock milczał, nie chcąc jej poganiać. 

\- I wtedy pomyślałam, co bym zrobiła, gdyby to rzeczywiście była ona. Albo John. Albo ty… W takich momentach nienawidzę swojej pracy. Wiem, że jest ważna i nigdy nie żałowałam tego wyboru, ale kiedy zdarza się coś takiego czuję, jakby całe ciepło i radość ulatywały ze mnie, a chłód prosektorium wgryzał mi się aż do kości. Czasami chciałabym nic nie czuć, po prostu odciąć się od tego…  
\- Nie mów tak – przerwał jej Sherlock. – To, że czujesz sprawia, że jesteś tak wspaniałą osobą. Nie znam nikogo innego, kto miałby tyle współczucia i wyrozumiałości, co ty. Jesteś dobra, dla mnie czasami nawet za dobra i za wyrozumiała. Ja…

Umilkł, bo głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Odsunął się trochę, chcąc spojrzeć jej w twarz, ale Molly uparcie nie podnosiła głowy, więc ujął ją pod brodę i zmusił do tego. Jej wielkie, sarnie oczy patrzyły na niego z obawą i niedowierzaniem. Pomyślał, że nie chce, by tak na niego patrzyła, bo nie zasługuje, by jedyne, co spotykało ją z jego strony to wieczny strach i niepewność. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie te ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakie rzucała mu, gdy myślała, że nie widzi. Ale on widział. Zawsze widział i zawsze dostrzegał w nich tę samą udręczoną miłość, którą go darzyła. Kiedyś nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale ostatnie kilka tygodni kazało mu zrewidować poglądy na temat swoich uczuć do Molly Hooper. 

Poczuł, jak serce mu przyspiesza, kiedy przesunął dłonią po jej policzku, a ona zamknęła oczy i zadrżała pod tym dotykiem. Przez chwilę bał się, że ucieknie od niego, ale wtedy Molly spojrzała mu w oczy i ostrożnie dotknęła jego twarzy, opuszkami palców przesuwając po ostro zrysowanej kości policzkowej. Nie odrywali od siebie oczu, wciąż niepewni siebie i swoich reakcji. 

W końcu Sherlock odważył się pochylić w jej kierunku. Przesunął dłoń, wplatając ją w jej włosy. Molly sapnęła zaskoczona, ale pozwoliła mu na to. Mężczyzna przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i potarł nosem o jej nos. Czuł na wargach jej drżący oddech i mrowienie, jakie ten wywołuje. Krótko i delikatnie musnął jej usta i poczuł, jak Molly sięga ku niemu. Odważył się pocałować ją mocniej, napierając językiem na wargi, prosząc o więcej. W odpowiedzi Molly objęła go ramionami za szyję i lekko rozchyliła usta. Ich języki otarły się o siebie, wciąż niepewnie, wciąż bojąc się swojej bliskości. 

Czuł, że w głowie zaczyna mu wirować, a w uszach słyszał lekki szum. Bliskość Molly i ciepło jej ciała tuż przy nim sprawiały, że krew coraz szybciej krążyła mu w żyłach. Cudownie było całować ją i czuć, jak z każdą chwilą napięcie ją opuszcza, a zamiast tego rodzi się między nimi intymność nieporównywalną do niczego, czego wcześniej doświadczył. Jakby po wielu nieudanych próbach znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał.

Sherlock objął Molly w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że siedziała mu na kolanach. Całował ją coraz śmielej, ssąc jej dolną wargę lub skubiąc ją zębami, na co ona reagowała cichymi westchnieniami, tłumionymi od razu przez jego usta. Błądził dłońmi po jej ciele i czuł, jak jej palce zaciskają mu się na włosach. Przesunęła się, ocierając się lekko o niego i Sherlock poczuł przyjemne napięcie rodzące się w dole brzucha. I wtedy ciszę nocy rozdarł płacz.

\- Niezłe ma wyczucie czasu – powiedział Molly trochę zdyszanym głosem, a na jej twarzy malowało się rozbawienie i może lekka frustracja.  
\- To pewnie charakterek Johna z niej wyłazi – mruknął Sherlock.

Molly westchnęła i zeszła z kolan Sherlocka, który nie odrywał od niej oczu. Zniknęła już za drzwiami do pokoju dziewczynki, kiedy detektyw zerwał się z kanapy i poszedł za nią.

\- Jeśli ci pomogę, to będziemy mieli więcej czasu.  
\- Więcej czasu na co? – Molly zrobiła niewinną minę.  
\- Żeby dokończyć to, co zaczęliśmy, oczywiście.

***

Dzwonek telefonu wyrwał Sherlocka ze snu. Przez chwilę nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, gdzie się znajduje, ale jakoś namacał komórkę i odebrał. Dzwonił Lestrade, a wieści, jakie przekazał, skutecznie go rozbudziły. Wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania rozrzucone po całej sypialni. Harmider, jaki przy tym robił, obudził Molly.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała sennie, trąc zapuchnięte oczy.  
\- Dzwonił Lestrade. Namierzyli tych sukinsynów – odpowiedział Sherlock ubierając się pośpiesznie.

Słysząc to Molly oprzytomniała natychmiast. 

\- Co zamierzacie?  
\- Zamierzamy dopaść ich i dopilnować, by dostali to, na co zasłużyli – detektyw z ponurą miną zapinał guziki koszuli.

Sherlock nie patrzył na Molly. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że poranki po takich spontanicznych nocach potrafią być bardzo niezręczne, więc w duchu cieszył się, że ma wymówkę, by wyjść szybko i móc to sobie przemyśleć. Bał się rozmowy, jaka z pewnością ich czeka, choć doskonale wiedział, że będzie potrzebował pełnego skupienia podczas akcji zatrzymania terrorystów. Uznał, że może kiedy wszyscy będą już bezpieczni będzie mu łatwiej wyłożyć Molly wszystkie uczucia, które tak niespodziewanie uświadomił sobie tej nocy.

Zakładał już marynarkę, kiedy Molly, zawinięta w kołdrę, zsunęła się z łóżka i podeszła do niego. Była dużo niższa, więc musiała zadzierać głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Sherlock zapatrzył się na nią, na potargane włosy i resztki pokruszonego tuszu i nagle znów obudziła się w nim dziwna czułość.

\- Ale wrócisz, prawda? – zapytała cicho Molly, wbijając w niego błagalne spojrzenie.

Sherlock bardzo chciał jej opowiedzieć to wszystko, co się w nim teraz kotłowało, ale zmusił się, żeby na razie zepchnąć te uczucia na dalszy plan. Musiał mieć trzeźwy umysł, żeby wrócić tu i powiedzieć jej wszystko tak, jak należy. Tak, jak już dawno powinien to zrobić.

\- Wrócę – powiedział tylko, szybko pocałował ją w usta, i wyszedł.

Wybiegł z kamienicy i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu taksówki. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się jedną zatrzymać rzucił kierowcy adres Scotland Yardu i zapatrzył się w okno, ale nie widział przesuwających się za nim budynków. Wiedział, że powinien skupić się na czekającym go zadaniu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed rozpamiętywaniem ostatniej nocy. Wciąż czuł na wargach gorące pocałunki Molly i smak jej skóry na języku, a w uszach dźwięczało mu jego imię wymawiane rozgorączkowanym szeptem. I wciąż pamiętał, jak przyjemnie było zasypiać trzymając ją w ramionach. 

Pozwolił sobie na te sny na jawie dopóki taksówka nie zatrzymała się przed Yardem. Zapłacił kierowcy i wysiadł. Spojrzał na budynek i stanowczo odsunął od siebie wszelkie inne myśli poza tymi, które miał mu pomóc w zatrzymaniu przestępców. Powiedział, że wróci, wiec musi zrobić wszystko, by wrócić w całości. 

Lestrade’a znalazł tam, gdzie się spodziewał – w samym środku największego zamieszania. Bez słowa uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

\- Co masz? – zapytał Sherlock bez zbędnych wstępów.  
\- Potwierdziły się twoje przypuszczenia – odparł Greg tonem świadczącym o tym, że nigdy nie spodziewał się czegoś innego. – Wyśledziliśmy ich w nieczynnych magazynach przy nabrzeżu. Najwyraźniej przygotowywali się do tego, by z hukiem dokończyć dzieło Moriarty’ego.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Wygląda na to, że planowali porwać kogoś ci bliskiego i dzięki temu zmusić cię, byś w końcu faktycznie skoczył z jakiegoś dachu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że macie wszystko pod kontrolą?  
\- Oczywiście – prychnął Greg na taki brak wiary w możliwości policji. – Moi ludzie dyskretnie obserwują magazyny, a oddział antyterrorystyczny jest gotowy w każdej chwili wkroczyć do akcji.  
\- Więc na co czekamy? – zdziwił się Sherlock i ruszył do wyjścia, a Lestrade nie po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, kto tu do cholery jest dowódcą.

W pobliże nabrzeża dotarli nieoznakowanymi radiowozami. Założyli kamizelki kuloodporne i dołączyli do antyterrorystów, trzymając się jednak z tył oddziału i pozwalając profesjonalistom robić swoje. Udało im się zatrzymać wszystkich przywódców i chyba większość członków organizacji. Wciąż nie mogli być całkowicie pewni, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, ale mimo wszystko Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą. 

Kiedy antyterroryści wyprowadzali pojmanych przestępców Sherlock rozejrzał się po ich kryjówce. W starych pomieszczeniach biurowych urządzili coś na kształt centrum dowodzenia. Patrząc na nie detektyw stwierdził z pogardą, że pewnie naoglądali się za dużo filmów. Niemniej musiał przyznać, że ich działania były skuteczne jak na amatorów. Jego uwagę przykuła szczególnie tablica z przypiętymi do niej zdjęciami, na których byli chyba wszyscy najbliżsi Sherlocka. Kilka przedstawiało panią Hudson i Lestrade’a, a na jednym był nawet jego brat. Najwięcej było oczywiście zdjęć Johna i Rosie, ale na wielu pojawiała się też Molly. W rogu tablicy zobaczył rozpisany cały jej plan dnia i rozkład dyżurów na najbliższy miesiąc. Poczuł, że krew zastygła mu w żyłach kiedy zrozumiał, że to prawdopodobnie ona była celem. Szybko opuścił pomieszczenie czując, jak zaczyna w nim narastać gniew. 

Teraz stał razem z Lestradem naprzeciw skutego prowodyra, którym okazała się być kobieta około trzydziestki. W jej oczach błyszczała chłodna inteligencja i czyste szaleństwo – najgorsze możliwe połączenie. 

\- Jeszcze trochę i by nam się udało – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Nie ma to żadnego znaczenia zważywszy na fakt, że właśnie zostaliście aresztowani – chłodno odparł Greg.  
\- Po nas przyjdą inni! – zatrzymana bezskutecznie szarpnęła się w uścisku trzymających ją funkcjonariuszy.  
\- Jesteś szalona. Wszyscy jesteście i to chyba jedyne, co łączyło was z Moriartym. Nawet nie zbliżyliście się do jego poziomu – powiedział Sherlock mierząc ją uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Byliśmy blisko!  
\- Ja byłem bliżej – detektyw rzucił jej ostatnie pogardliwe spojrzenie i odwrócił się na pięcie. 

***

Akcja zatrzymania terrorystów, choć przeprowadzona bardzo sprawnie, zajęła im kilka ładnych godzin, po których przyszedł czas na nieubłaganą papierologię. Sherlock bez słowa sprzeciwu zgodził się wrócić do Scotland Yardu i złożyć zeznania, ponieważ chciał jak najszybciej zamknąć tę sprawę. Lestrade’owi było to bardzo na rękę, choć co jakiś czas zerkał podejrzliwie na Holmesa, który, nietypowo jak na niego, nie próbował wytykać im błędów i w ogóle prawie nie odzywał się niepytany.

Zszedł im na tym cały dzień, więc kiedy Sherlock złapał taksówkę, która zwiozła go do mieszkania Molly, było już ciemno. Nie miał czasu przemyśleć tego, co chce powiedzieć kobiecie, ale uznał, że może to i lepiej. Stał chwilę pod drzwiami, z ręką na klamce i duszą na ramieniu, i z pewnym rozbawieniem zauważył, że boi się bardziej, niż gdy rano wpadli z bronią do magazynu na nabrzeżu. 

Nie kontaktował się z Molly od rana pozwalając, by cały dzień spędziła w niepewności. Pomyślał, że może ona już ochłonęła po ostatniej nocy i to, co chce zrobić mija się z celem, ale z drugiej strony krążyli wokół siebie jak ćmy wokół lampy już przez tyle lat, więc skoro w końcu doszedł do ładu z własnymi uczuciami to i tę sprawę miał zamiar doprowadzić do końca. Nawet, jeśli miałby się okazać niewesoły. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do mieszkania.

Znalazł Molly w salonie, zwiniętą na fotelu i nerwowo skubiącą rękawy i tak już powyciąganego swetra. Jej telefon leżał w zasięgu ręki i był pewien, że sprawdzała go co chwilę w nadziei na jakieś informacje. Gdy wszedł spojrzała na niego i wyraźnie dostrzegł ulgę malującą się na jej twarzy, kiedy zobaczyła, że jest cały i zdrowy. Zerwała się z fotela, żeby do niego podbiec, ale w połowie drogi zatrzymała się nagle, jakby przestraszona własną śmiałością.

\- Jak poszło? Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała trochę niepewnie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – odparł Sherlock. – Zaskoczyliśmy ich, więc nie mieli żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Nikomu nic się nie stało.  
\- Och, dzięki Bogu.

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Sherlock chciał powiedzieć jej tak wiele i tak bardzo nie znajdował właściwych na to słów. Wiedział, że Molly nie ma tyle pewności siebie, żeby odezwać się pierwsza. Poza tym już tyle razy wcześniej zbywał jej uczucia, że nie powinien się temu dziwić. Tym razem to on musi ją przekonać.

\- Molly, chcę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczął cicho.  
\- Nie musisz – powiedziała Molly nie patrząc na niego. Wyglądało na to, że domyśliła się, o co mu chodzi. – Nie musisz czuć się zobowiązany czy coś w tym stylu. Było miło, ale już nie robię sobie niepotrzebnych nadziei.  
\- Muszę – odparł z naciskiem detektyw. – Pozwól mi to zrobić, zanim stracę te resztki zdecydowania, które wykrzesałem z siebie pod drzwiami.  
\- Dobrze. To po co wróciłeś?  
\- Wróciłem, bo… – Sherlock poczuł że zaschło mu w gardle. Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. – Wróciłem do ciebie – podszedł do niej i oparł jej dłonie na ramionach. – Już zawsze chcę wracać do ciebie. Przez te kilka tygodni gdy mieszkaliśmy razem zrozumiałem wiele rzeczy. Nie wszystkie umiem nazwać, ale to jedno wiem na pewno – kocham cię, Molly Hooper i wiem, że ty też mnie kochasz, choć na to nie zasłużyłem. Może nie mam prawa o to prosić, ale jednak to zrobię – pozwól mi być przy tobie, pozwól mi cię chronić i opiekować się tobą. Proszę, pozwól mi cię kochać.

Czuł jak serce tłucze mu się o żebra, gdy czekał na jej reakcję. Widział, jak w jej oczach pojawia się najpierw szok, później niedowierzanie, a wreszcie radość, lecz wątpliwości wciąż z nich nie znikały. 

\- Sherlock, ja… Och, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałam usłyszeć to z twoich ust. Jak wiele razy to sobie wyobrażałam – powiedziała drżącym szeptem. – I nawet nie wiesz, jaką radość teraz czuję, ale… Ale czemu? Czemu tak nagle zmieniłeś zdanie?

\- Widziałem, jak opiekujesz się Rosie, jak wspaniale się z nią dogadujesz. Stworzyłaś jej dom i nie pozwoliłaś, by czuła się opuszczona, gdy John nie mógł być przy niej. Dałaś jej bezpieczeństwo, którego ani ja, ani Lestrade, ani cała policja nie mogłyby jej zapewnić. I patrząc na was zrozumiałem, że chciałbym być częścią tego świata. Chciałbym doświadczyć tego ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, które wokół siebie roztaczasz. Wcześniej tego nie doceniałem, ale ty pokazałaś mi, jak cudowne może być posiadanie domu i rodziny, i że być może i nam udałoby się…

Zamilkł czując, że słowa więzną mu w gardle. Przesunął dłonie z ramion Molly wzdłuż szyi i ujął jej twarz. Nie odrywał od niej oczu czekając na to, co się stanie. W końcu Molly uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i położyła dłonie na jego policzkach. 

\- Kocham cię od tylu lat, że właściwie mam wrażenie, jakbym nigdy nie kochała nikogo innego. Już dawno przestałam mieć nadzieję, że moje marzenie się spełni. A jednak warto był czekać na ciebie.

Wspięła się na palce, ale i tak Sherlock musiał pochylić się, żeby sięgnęła jego ust. 

***

W niedzielny poranek John siedział w swoim fotelu, nogę w ortezie oparł na podnóżku i przeglądał gazetę. Naprzeciw niego, w fotelu Sherlocka, siedział Mycroft i w zamyśleniu sprawdzał coś na telefonie. Na podłodze Rosie bawiła się lalkami, a pani Hudson parzyła herbatę.

\- Spodziewamy się jeszcze kogoś? – krzyknęła do nich z kuchni.  
\- Grega – odkrzyknął John. – No i oczywiście Sherlocka we własnej osobie.  
\- Nie wiesz, po co nas tu wszystkich sprosił? – zapytała starsza pani, kiedy po chwili stawiała na stoliku tacę z imbrykiem i filiżankami.  
\- Nie. Powiedział tylko, że mamy być tu dzisiaj o jedenastej, bo ma coś ważnego do przekazania i wyleciał z domu. Mycroft, jakieś pomysły?  
\- Och, nawet kilka – odrzekł starszy Holmes, ale drążenie tematu przerwało im pojawienie się Lestrade’a.  
\- Już myślałem, że się spóźnię. Wszędzie straszne korki – powiedział witając się ze wszystkimi. – To o co chodzi?  
\- No właśnie nie wiemy. Rano Sherlock był bardzo tajemniczy, nawet jak na niego.

Punktualnie o jedenastej usłyszeli trzask drzwi na dole i cichy szmer rozmowy. Zdziwili się, bo detektyw nie wspominał, że kogoś przyprowadzi. Po chwili skrzypnęły drzwi do mieszkania i Sherlock z Molly weszli do środka trzymając się za ręce. Oboje wyglądali na bardzo speszonych, chociaż Molly wyraźnie nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

\- Rozumiem, że oboje macie nam coś do zakomunikowania, tak? – zaczął dopytywać się Greg, kiedy tylko się przywitali.  
\- Cóż, tak – odpowiedział Sherlock, spojrzał na Molly i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym i uniosła ich złączony dłonie, by wszyscy zobaczyli pierścionek błyszczący na jej palcu. 

Przez moment panowała cisza, szybko przerwana przez zduszony okrzyk pani Hudson, która przycisnęła dłoń do ust i poderwała się z kanapy, by wyściskać parę oraz radosny pisk Rosie, która co prawda nie rozumiała, o co chodzi, ale to akurat nie było dla niej problemem. John i Greg po prostu gapili się na nich, a Mycroft miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by udać zaskoczenie. 

\- No nareszcie! – roześmiał się John, kiedy jego mózg w końcu przetworzył to, co widzi.  
\- Gratulacje! – dodał Greg całując Molly w oba policzki i energicznie potrząsając ręką Sherlocka. 

Sami zainteresowani wydawali się zmieszani tak entuzjastyczną reakcją przyjaciół, z tym, że Molly wyglądała przy tym uroczo, a Sherlock niecodziennie i trochę zabawnie. 

\- Czyli to o to chodziło, tak? – upewnił się Watson szczerząc zęby do przyjaciela.  
\- No naprawdę, gratuluję dedukcji, John – Sherlock szukał ratunku w sarkazmie, ale w kącikach ust czaił mu się uśmiech.  
\- Taką okazję trzeba uczcić! – zarządził lekarz. – W barku powinno być jeszcze jakieś wino. Greg, mógłbyś?  
\- Oczywiście – policjant z ochotą wyręczył kontuzjowanego gospodarza.  
\- A wy nie stójcie tak, bo wyglądacie jak para nastolatków, którzy właśnie przyznali się rodzicom, że ze sobą chodzą. Czuję się przez was staro!  
\- To od jak dawna wy…? – zapytał Greg rozdając kieliszki z winem.  
\- Właściwie to od czasu gdy musiałam niańczyć Rosie i Sherlocka, bo John był w szpitalu, więc to po części jego zasługa – powiedziała Molly, a wszyscy poza detektywem wybuchli śmiechem. – A jeśli chodzi o zaręczyny, to Sherlock zdobył się na odwagę w zeszłym tygodniu.  
\- Gdybym wiedział, że zeswatanie was będzie takie proste, to już dawno złamałbym nogę – odparł John.  
\- To teraz pozostaje czekać na ślub. Och, jak się cieszę! – zaszczebiotała pani Hudson podając Rosie kubek-niekapek z sokiem.  
\- Oby jak najszybciej – odezwał się Mycroft – i koniecznie powiedz rodzicom Sherlock, to może przestaną mnie w końcu zasypywać sugestiami na temat wnuków. 

Sherlock minę miał trochę przestraszoną, a Molly zakłopotaną i zebrani znów się roześmieli. 

\- Za Molly i Sherlocka! – wzniósł toast John, a zebrani powtórzyli go chórem.


End file.
